Unbreakable
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Eine Luzifer x Belial Fiction!
1. Allein

Na Leute! Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction, denn es ist meine erste Angel Sanctuary Fiction... Bitte vergesst am Ende nicht das Review! Thx  
  
TBG  
  
[B]Unbreakable[/B]  
  
[I]Meine Liebe zu dir zerreist mich innerlich Mein Leben hat ohne dich keinen Sinn Bitte komm zu mir Ich brauche dich so sehr[/I]  
  
Ich sitze hier auf den Klippen die zum Meer raus ragen. Wie schon so oft sitze ich hier und denke über ihn nach. Endlich ist er wieder da, doch ich traue mich nicht ihm meine Liebe zu offenbaren. Mein Blick schweift in den klaren Sternenhimmel und ein Bild von ihm erscheint mir vor den Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.  
  
Ich höre ein Rascheln im Hintergrund und stehe ruckartig auf, wobei ich fast mein Gleichgewicht verliere und drohe die Klippen hinunter ins Meer zu stürzen. Plötzlich umfassen zwei starke Arme meine Taille und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchflutet meinen Körper. Ich schaue nach oben, meinem Retter ins Gesicht.  
  
„Luzifer..."flüstere ich leise.  
  
Er lächelt leicht.  
  
„Was machst du hier so alleine?"fragt er.  
  
„Ich..."Was sollte ich sagen? Ich konnte ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass ich an ihn gedacht hatte.  
  
„Ich war nur ein bisschen an der frischen Luft..."sagte ich und er sah mich so an, als ob er es mir nicht glauben würde, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach.  
  
„Und das ganz alleine und dazu noch um diese Uhrzeit?"fragte er und lächelte mich an.  
  
Mir wurde warm und kalt zugleich.  
  
„Hast du etwa Angst, dass mir etwas passiert oder was?"fragte ich sarkastisch.  
  
„Ja."sagte er und sah mir in die Augen.  
  
Mit dieser Antwort hatte ich absolut nicht gerechnet.  
  
„L-luzifer..."flüsterte ich perplex und er lächelte mich liebevoll an.  
  
„Ja, Belial?"fragte Luzifer mich mit einer mir unbekannten weichen und liebevollen Stimme.  
  
„Ich- ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt."Flüsterte ich mit zitternder Stimme und presste meinen Körper ganz fest an seinen.  
  
Seine Arme umschlugen meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich so geborgen wie nie zuvor. Ich genoss seine Nähe und wollte sie nie wieder missen.  
  
„Lass uns gehen..."sagte er und ich schaute auf in seine Augen.  
  
Ein nicken meinerseits beantwortete ihm seine Frage und wir flogen los. Mir kam dies alles vor wie ein Traum. Dies hier konnte doch gerade eben nicht wirklich passiert sein. Der sonst so passive Luzifer... Nein niemals.... ich würde bestimmt gleich aufwachen. Dies war alles bestimmt nur ein Wunschtraum.  
  
Tja Leute... und ist es ein Traum oda nicht???? grins Das wird euch im nächsten Chapter gesagt. Baba, bis zum nächsten mal und Reviews nicht vergessen.... TBG 


	2. Doch kein Traum

Wir flogen in sein Schloss, wo auch schon seine Bediensteten auf ihn warteten. Sicher landeten wir vor dem großen Toren und betraten darauf hin die Gemäuer des Schlosses. Ich war glücklich Luzifer wieder in meiner Nähe zu haben, auch wenn ich nur eine von seinen Bediensteten war, ich fühlte mich zu ihm hin gezogen.  
  
Wenn dies irgendjemand mitbekommen würde, wäre ich so gut wie Tot. Was ich mich aber immer noch fragte: Was machte Luzifer bei den Klippen? Hatte er etwa nach mir gesucht?  
  
„Da sind sie ja wieder eure Majestät! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo wart ihr?"fragte Lazar, welcher Luzifers Berater war.  
  
„Ich war... spazieren."Sagte er knapp und machte sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.  
  
Als ich gerade auch den Thronsaal betreten wollte, schloss Lazar mir die Tür vor der Nase. Von innen heraus hörte ich Luzifer und Lazar miteinander reden. Eindeutig sprach Lazar über mich, warum ich denn bei ihm gewesen wäre. Ab diesem Moment wusste ich, dass es doch kein Traum gewesen war. Argh, aber am liebsten würde ich jetzt da rein gehen und Lazar eine über braten, doch das würde zu auffällig sein, oder?  
  
Ich beschloss mich dazu erst einmal auf mein Zimmer zu gehen um mich zu beruhigen, denn mittlerweile war es auch schon dunkel geworden und Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Langsam zog ich mir mein Nachthemd an und legte mich in mein Bett. Nachdenklich starrte ich an die Decke und konnte nur noch an ihn denken. Er war so atemberaubend und sah so gut aus. Kein Wunder warum ich ihm verfallen war.  
  
Er strahlte eine Aura aus, die einem warm ums Herz werden lässt. Wenn man sich genau auf ihn konzentriert, merkt man sie und sieht nicht nur die kalte Fassade des Fürsten der Unterwelt. Meine Liebe zu ihm hatte sich so für ihn entwickelt. Immer mehr hatte ich gespürt wie lieb und einfühlsam er doch sein konnte und heute hatte er es mir entgültig bewiesen auf den Klippen. Es war so ein schönes, warmes und prickelndes Gefühlt, wie Luzifer meine Taille umfasst hatte.  
  
Leise seufzte ich. Noch immer spürte ich seine warmen Hände auf meiner Taille und ich wollte dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren. Aber ich sollte aufhören davon zu träumen, denn ich werde eh niemals mit ihm zusammen kommen können. Es war doch hoffnungslos. Luzifer, der Fürst der Unterwelt mit einer Bediensteten zusammen. Nein, dass würde niemals gut gehen und überhaupt nicht funktionieren.  
  
Deprimiert versuchte ich einzuschlafen und nicht weiter über ihn nach zu denken, aber abstellen konnte ich meine Gefühle auch nicht. Diese Situation war echt zum Haare raufen. Wieso konnten er und ich nicht nur normale Dämonen sein, dann wäre dies alles kein Problem, aber... liebte er mich überhaupt auch? Ich schüttelte den Kopf um endlich diese Gedanken los zu werden und schlief kurz darauf endlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich recht früh wach, was mich sehr wunderte. Freiwillig stand ich nämlich nie auf, aber heute war es irgendwie anders. Ich zog mich an und ging in den Thronsaal um meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Dort angekommen, breiteten sich gleich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch aus, als ich Luzifer sah.  
  
Er sah heute mal wieder so gut aus. Sein schwarzer Mantel brachte sein Auftreten richtig zu Geltung und zeigte einem Sofort, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Dämon war. Ich mochte die Art, wie er sich anzog, sich bewegte und sich gab. Man konnte gar nicht richtig in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich ihn begehrte. Mit zittrigen Händen überreichte ich ihm seinen Kelch, welcher mit Blut gefüllt war.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Lazar betrat den Thronsaal. Mit herablassenden Blicken sah er mich an, was mich zum rasen brachte. Als ob er ein besserer Dämon wäre. Kurz kniete er von Luzifer nieder, bis dieser ihm die Erlaubnis gab, sich wieder zu erheben.  
  
„Eure Majestät, sie haben heute eine Versammlung mit den sieben Satanen." Sagte Lazar und reichte Luzifer die Einladung rüber.  
  
Dieser las sie sich kurz durch und schnaubte.  
  
„Ach, wenn es denn sein muss."Sagte er und seine Stimme brachte mein Herz zum höher schlagen.  
  
Lazar verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ dann wieder den Thronsaal. 


End file.
